Switch!
by Starlovers
Summary: There is a nerd name Haru Ai and everyone makes fun of her but she is actually Harune Aira who is a famous model, a Prism Star and rival of Callings, Rhythm and Mion! How will everyone react to this! And why is Aira acting so cold?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Nerd

_(In a School)_

"Hey, hey is that the girl?"

"Yeah, yeah the biggest nerd in our school."

All of the girls were whispering about the girl who was walking past them.

"Look at those clothes, she didn't even have enough money to buy the uniforms here! How pathetic is that?!"

"Yeah, yeah and look how big those glasses are! And all of her clothes are so baggy!"

"Does she even have fashion sense?"

All of the girls were laughing at the nerd who was wearing a wrinkled brown sweater with a hood that covered her hair, baggy brown pants, and glasses that were almost covering her face.

Then at the other end of the hallway was a scream of fan girls and boys that centered a group of people.

"KYAAA! SHOU, HIBIKI, WATARU!"

"CALLINGS!"

Shou who has brown hair and violet eyes waved at the fan girls which made their heart explode.

Hibiki who has blue hair and black (?) eyes winked at the fan girls who fainted.

And Wataru who has brownish-purplish (?) and black (?) eyes smiled kindly at the fan girls which made their heart melt.** (Sorry, I couldn't remember what their hair color or eyes were! Except for Shou) **

Then the fan boys were looking the two girls who were with Callings.

"MION-SAMA!"

"RHYTHM-SAMA!"

Mion who had blond hair and blue eyes put her hands on her hips and turned her head made the boys faint.

Rhythm who had orange hair and brown eyes smiled at them and made the boy's heart explode.

The popular group are singer, dancer, and model and is famous.

Then when Shou made eye contact with the nerd, he excepted that she will have hearts in her eyes but instead she glared at him and walked away to the other side going to class.

_Interesting _Shou thought as he looked at the girl.

_(In Class)_

Callings, Rhythm and Mion were all in the same class with the nerd.

Then it was lunch time and as excepted all of the fan boys and girls were surrounding them with hearts in their eyes.

But Shou kept on looking at the nerd who was quiet and walked away not even looking at the popular group.

"Hey you, who is that person?" Shou asked one of the fan girls nearby him.

"Oh, that girl? She's the biggest nerd in our school, no one ever pays attention to her and we don't know if she really is a girl because she always put on her hood and what was her name? Harura?" The girl said.

"Hmmm, interesting." Shou said.

Rhythm, Mion, Wataru and Hibiki was staring at him since he never had any interest in girls before.

_(On the School's Roof)_

The nerd was eating her lunch at the schools roof while sitting at the bench silently.

"Hey, you." A voice said.

The nerd looked up and saw Shou looking at her smiling.

"…"

"Um, what's your name?" Shou asked as he sat next to her.

Then she took out a notepad and started to write something with a pen.

Then she showed the notepad to Shou.

It said "My name is Haru Ai."

"Hmm, that's a nice name." Shou said smiling.

"…"

"Um, Ai-san." Shou said.

Then Ai got up and walked away leaving behind Shou.

"H-Hey!" Shou said.

Then for the rest of class, Ai and Shou never talked with each other because of fans and when school ended, Ai got up and ran out before Shou could talk to her.

"Hey, hey look at the magazine." Rhythm said as she gave the magazine to everyone else to see.

It had a cover of a girl who had red hair and red eyes.

"Oh! That's Harune Aira right?" Hibiki said looking at the magazine.

"Yeah, and she pisses me off because she shows up on every magazine cover!" Rhythm said as she brought out a bunch of magazines which had Harune Aira on every cover.

"Well she is a model, singer, and dancer like us, a Prism Star and more famous and debuted early than us." Mion said.

"But!" Rhythm said.

"Calm down Rhythm." Hibiki said calming her down.

"Oh yeah and don't we have to be in the same place today for photo shoots and a Prism Show?" Wataru said.

"Oh yeah!" Rhythm said.

"Okay! This time we will be in the magazine cover! YOU BETTER BE READY HARUNE AIRA BECAUSE WE WILL BEAT YOU IN EVERYTHING!" Rhythm shouted as she on "fire".

"Rhythm, calm down!" Hibiki said trying to "cool" her down.

_(In a Company)_

Callings, Rhythm and Mion went inside a company which is called the Beauty.

Then on the other side walking towards them was Harune Aira.

"Harune Aira!" Rhythm said.

"Hello." Aira said with no emotion.

"Today will be the day, when we will beat you!" Rhythm said on "fire"

"Hmph, good luck with that." Aira said as she walked away.

"Hmph!"

**And I'm going to stop here and I made a new story! Hurray! I'm sorry for not updating my other stories!**

**It looks like the nerd "Haru Ai" is suspicious! And please tell me what you think of this story!**

**(Note: I changed the summary a little because i thought that this story will be bad without Prism Show/ Stars!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Rival

Callings, Rhythm, Mion, and Aira were choosing the clothes this time for the photo shoot and the theme was to choose clothes that are like their personality.

"Ok, let's go to work!" Mion said hyped up.

"Yeah!" Everyone said but Rhythm.

"Huh? Rhythm, what's wrong?" Hibiki asked.

"I-I-I-I'm… SO TERRIBLE AT FASHION!" Rhythm shouted crying.

_Oh yeah… Rhythm's weakness is fashion _Everyone thought.

Then everyone went to their changing room and picked out their clothes.

_(Thirty Minutes Later)_

First Callings came out first and all of the girls had hearts in their eyes.

"Kyaaaa~!"

"They're so dreamy~!"

All of the girls were looking at them.

Then Mion came out but Rhythm wasn't there.

"Huh? Where is Rhythm?" The producer asked.

"U-Um, well Rhythm has a hard time so… can Callings go first?" Mion said.

"Okay then Callings please come here!" Producer said.

Then Callings went to the white background (?) where they take the photos. **(Sorry I can't explain it that well!)**

Everything was going well but on the other hand Mion is worried about Rhythm since she doesn't have any fashion sense AT ALL!

_Rhythm! Where are you?! It's almost our turn! _Mion thought anxiously.

_(In the Changing Room with Rhythm)_

Rhythm was making a whole mess in the changing room with all of the clothes piled up.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Rhythm shouted.

Then the door opened.

"?"

Then Aira entered the room and there was absolute silence.

"HARUNE AIRA!" Rhythm shouted. **(Reminds me of Mia)**

"It's almost your turn." Aira said not caring about Rhythm but started to clean up the clothes that were all messed up.

"Never mind! I have to find the clothes and it's almost my turn!" Rhythm said panicking.

"Here." Aira said as a pair of clothes was thrown to Rhythm.

"HUH? B-But I didn't ask for your help!" Rhythm said.

"I'm going first bye." Aira said as she walked away and closed the door.

Rhythm was quiet and was just looking at the clothes Aira just gave her.

"Sigh, whatever!" Rhythm said as she wore it.

_(With Mion)_

Then Callings were done with their photo shoot and Mion was nervous.

"Rhythm where are you?!" Mion said.

"Okay, Rhythm, Mion it's your turn!" The Producer said.

"W-What am I going to do?!" Mion said.

Then Rhythm came in the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Rhythm shouted as she entered the room.

Everyone was surprised at Rhythm's coordination.

Rhythm wore a blue sweater, a white t-shirt with blue hearts, short blue jean, black socks that were up to her knees, white sneakers, and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail by a pink heart.

"Okay, Rhythm, Mion please come here." Producer said.

"Okay!"

Then Mion and Rhythm were making poses as the camera clicked (?)

After forty-five minutes, Rhythm and Mion were done.

"Finally it's done!" Rhythm said as she sat down drinking her water.

"But I'm surprised that you picked out those clothes." Mion said.

"Yeah we are also curious too!" Wataru said.

"Um, well… actually Harune Aira picked these out for me." Rhythm said embarrassed.

"EH?! SHE DID?!" Everyone said shocked.

"Yeah, and it's so embarrassing! Help from a rival!" Rhythm said.

"And I thought that she only pick out dark and depressing clothes." Mion said.

Then Aira came inside wearing a white sleeveless dress that goes up to her knees with a big gray ribbon at the left top with gray frills, a white collar, her hair is down but had a big gray ribbon at the side of her head, and white high heels.

"As excepted of Harune Aira!" One of the staffs said as everyone was blushing.

Then Rhythm got up and walked up to her.

"What is it?" Aira said.

"U-Um, I just wanted to say thank you." Rhythm said.

Then Aira's eyes widened but said nothing and walked past her.

"W-What's with her?!" Rhythm said furious.

Then Aira was making poses as the cameras clicked and she was pretty.

"She's so pretty…" Mion said.

"Yeah and it's my first time seeing her like that." Rhythm said.

Then after Aira's photo shoot was done, the Producers finally announced who was going to be in the first main cover.

"And it will be… Harune Aira." Producer said.

"Eh?! But why?!" Rhythm said.

"Rhythm calm down please." Mion said.

"Sigh, it's because that Aira is more popular than anyone else and many fans love her." Producer said.

Rhythm was angry that she lost to her rival Aira.

"Let Amamiya-san be in the front cover instead." Aira said.

"Eh?" Everyone said.

"B-But-"

"You have your eyes opened, because can't you see that Amamiya-san's coordination is more like her personality? You really are pathetic and stupid, bye." Aira said as she crossed her arms and walked away with the manager.

"Then… we will have Rhythm be in the front cover." The Producer said.

But for some reason instead of being happy, Rhythm was more… like she didn't win.

_(In the Backstage)_

Everyone was in the backstage preparing for the Prism Show and everyone was still wearing the same clothes before.

First Callings went up first and did their Prism Jumps Mugen Hugs, Shooting Star Spiral, and Heart Shower.

Obviously the fan girls were all cheering and had hearts in their eyes while the boys were silent.

Then Rhythm and Mion went on stage with their batopons and did the song "You May Dream".

Rhythm did her Prism Jump Stardust Shower and Mion did Golden Star Magic after Rhythm did her's.

Then after that, they did a new duo jump.

"Lovely…"

Rhythm and Mion were flying high into the air as blue and purple hearts were surrounding them and stopped in mid air and landed on a big blue and purple heart.

"Heart Shower!"

Then they were coming down and winked at they landed. **(Yeah... this is like Stardust Shower)**

The crowds were cheering a lot as they finished.

Then it was Aira's turn and went on stage with her batopon.

Aira started to dance her song "Love or Hate?" that was ranked number one in Japan and had a bright white aura surrounding her.

"W-Wow." Rhythm said amazed.

Everyone else were also amazed.

She did her first Prism Jump which was "Broken, Broken Love Flowers" and then did "Black Flower Shower".

Then she did her last Prism Jump.

"Angel… Devil…!"

Aira was twirling in the air as there were white feathers at her left side, and black feathers at her right side.

"Heart!"

Then she spread her arms out as the feathers spread around.

"WAHHHHHH!"

The audience were shouting out loud and cheering for Aira.

"Amazing." Everyone said.

_(After the Prism Show)_

"Um, Aira that was a nice show." Shou said.

"Thank you." Aira said.

"And t-t-t-t-thank you for giving me these clothes." Rhythm said embarrassed.

Then Aira looked at the clock which was 7:30 P.M.

"I need to go somewhere right now, bye." Aira said as she walked away.

"…"

_(With Aira)_

Aira was walking going somewhere and then Aira was thinking about something.

_(Flashback)_

"_U-Um, I just wanted to say thank you." Rhythm said._

_(End of Flashback)_

_That's the first time… someone ever said that to me. _Aira thought as she looked up at the sky with a full moon.

**Yo~! I'm sorry I was late! I'M SO SORRY! And I'm sorry if this is really lame or boring!**

**So… um I really have nothing to say and the next chapter will be in school and Haru Ai!**

**The next chapter: The Mysterious Girl Haru Ai**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Girl Haru Ai

_(In School)_

It was 8:00 A.M and all of the students were entering school.

"Hey look it's the Nerd." The girls whispered.

"Yeah, and she looks so pathetic as always."

"Poor her~!"

The girls laughed and some other boys laughed too at her.

_(In Homeroom)_

The teacher was taking attendance and when Ai went to her desk, which was near her window, it said,

'_Go Away Ugly!'_

'_You look so pathetic'_

'_Are you a Girl or a Boy?!'_

'_UGLY!'_

She sighed as she sat in her seat and ignored everyone's laughter.

Callings, Rhythm and Mion were looking at her pitying her.

_(Lunch Time)_

"Finally it's lunch time~!" Rhythm said after math class was over.

"Yeah but…" Mion said.

Then all of the fan girls and boys were surrounding them screaming and shouting.

"KYAAAAA! CALLINGS!"

"RHYTHM-SAMA! MION-SAMA!"

Everyone sighed.

_(In the Hallway)_

Haru Ai was walking in the middle of the hallway but as expected, the girls and boys were making fun of her.

"Hey, hey here comes the nerd~!"

"Yeah and she has the nerve to some to this school!"

"Yeah and I heard that she was only accepted to this school because of her intelligence!"

"That's so stupid!"

Then all of a sudden, there was water all over on her.

"Oops~! Sorry it slipped~!" The girl said who was carrying a bucket.

Everyone was laughing.

Then everyone who was around Ai was all of a sudden joining with the crowd at the end of the hall.

"IT'S CALLINGS, RHYTHM, AND MION HURRY!" A girl said running to them.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Ai was just standing there still wet and walked away not even looking at Callings, Rhythm or Mion.

Then Callings, Rhythm and Mion noticed the Nerd wet and was walking away.

"…"

They were worried about her a little.

_(At the Rooftop of the School)_

Ai was sitting at one of the benches on the roof and sat there and squeezed her clothes to make the water come out.

Luckily there wasn't anyone there.

Then when lunchtime was over, it was English class.**(Callings, Rhythm and Mion are in the same class with Ai well all of it)**

While the teacher was writing sentences in English on the board, there was a note passed to Ai.

When she opened it, it said _UGLY! YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS SCHOOL! GET OUT OF HERE!_

Ai just looked at it and just put the note away.

Then when the English teacher finished, he asked.

"Can any say this?" He asked.

Nobody raised their hand because it was too hard.

Then a girl spoke.

"Sensei, can we have her do it since she never participates at all." The girl said as she pointed her finger at Ai.

"Hmmm, you are right. Can you please do it?" Sensei asked.

Ai was just sitting there then took out a notebook and showed to the Sensei.

"I see, then I'll ask someone else." Sensei said as he smiled and chose someone else.

"Tch."

The girls were irritated.

Then it was music class and everyone was going to the music room.

_(In the Music Room)_

"Hello everyone~!" the teacher sang. **(Woman)**

"Hello, sensei." Everyone said.

"Now today's lesson will be singing! And now I want Callings, Rhythm and Mion to demonstrate it please~!" The teacher said.

"Okay!"

Then Callings sang first and made all of the girl's heart melt.

After Callings was Rhythm and Mion who sang and all of the boy's heart melted too.

"As excepted of Prism Stars~!" Everyone said blushing except for Ai who was just staring at the window.

After they sang everyone was clapping.

"Then now I want one person to sing for us too~!" teacher sang.

Suddenly it was quiet sing no one except for Callings, Rhythm and Mion.

"Then I'll choose…" Teacher said as she looked around the room.

Everyone was nervous since they couldn't sing.

"You~!" The teacher said as she pointed at Ai.

The class were smirking and saying that she can't sing. Except for Callings, Rhythm and Mion.

"Can you please sing for us~?" The teacher asked.

Then Ai got up and walked to the front of the room and sat on the piano bench (?)

"Eh?! Is she playing the piano too?"

"As if she could play!"

Then the teacher was getting annoyed.

"Please play~!"

When Ai started to play and sing, it was a sad melody and it was beautiful. **(You can think of any song she is playing)**

Callings, Rhythm, Mion and some of the boys in the class were amazed but the girls were annoyed and pissed off.

After she finished, Callings, Rhythm and Mion were clapping but the girls weren't.

_(After School)_

Ai was walking outside of school but noticed that it was silent even though school was over.

But continued walking and then all of a sudden, there was mud all over her!

Then all of a sudden, there was a group of girls surrounding her and taking pictures with their cell phones and laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Sorry~!" a girl said who was holding a bucket of mud.

"This is what you get in music class!"

"You obviously used a voice recorder and pretend to sing and play you Nerd!"

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe."

Ai was just standing there and started to walk away but the girls won't let her.

"Where are you going?! YOU NERD!" the girls said as they surrounding her with glares.

"YEAH YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR A NERD LIKE YOU!"

Then Callings, Rhythm and Mion saw the girls and saw the Nerd in the center covered with mud.

"!"

"Hey what's going on here?!" Rhythm shouted as she pushed the girls and stood in front of Ai.

"R-Rhythm-sama!"

"Don't get close to her!"

"Why are you doing such things?!" Rhythm shouted.

"That person is a Nerd! She obviously used a voice recorder and pretend to play in music class!" a girl said.

"SHE'S A DIRTY PERSON!"

Then Callings and Mion joined with Rhythm too.

"So what?! It doesn't matter!" Shou shouted with anger in his voice.

"S-Shou-sama." The girls said frightened by the anger.

"You girls are the ones who are dirty!" Hibiki shouted too.

"H-Hibiki-sama not y-you too!"

"W-Whatever! Let's go!" the girls said as they ran away.

After the girls ran away, everyone looked at Ai.

"Um, are you okay?" Rhythm asked Ai who was covered in mud.

"Um…"

Then Ai got out a pencil and a notebook and started to right in it.

After she was done, she showed it to them.

It said "I'm alright and I'm used to this bye."

Ai put away her notebook and pencil and walked away but Rhythm and Mion grabbed her shoulder and had scary faces.

"**Hold on a second." **They both said making callings sweat dropped.

"First we will get you look better so that you won't be bullied again." Mion said.

"Now the first step is to remove those big glasses that are almost covering your face." Rhythm said as she reached her hand out for Ai's big glasses.

Then Ai slapped her hands away hard

"!"

"W-Why did you do that?!" Rhythm shouted in anger.

"…"

"We are just trying to help you!" Mion said.

"…"

Then Ai walked away.

"What's with her problem?!" Mion said after Ai left.

"But doesn't she sound like an interesting person?" Wataru said.

"HA?!"

"Because it looks like she's hiding something from us and trying to keep us away from her." Shou said.

"But she reminds me of a **certain **person." Rhythm said trying to remember.

**YO~! I wanted to update this story because my brain tells me to! ^.^**

**Now what is Haru Ai hiding from everyone?! (I know, I know you guys know it from the summary)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Strange Photo Book

The next day, the nerd was entering the school and as usual, people were saying harsh things to her but she didn't care and kept walking to her homeroom.

"Nerd!"

"Dirty Person!"

"Get some new clothes!"

At the other side of the hallways were a big crowd of fan girls and boys surrounding Callings, Rhythm and Mion.

"KYAAAAA! CALLINGS! RHYTHM! MION!"

While they were walking to their homeroom, the "popular people" and the nerd stopped walking when they reached the door and looked at each other.

"Good morning." Shou said smiling along with Hibiki and Wataru.

But the nerd ignored them as she opened the door and entered the room.

Rhythm and Mion were furious about yesterday still when they tried to help her.

Obviously in every class, Haru Ai was being mistreated as usual but harsher because of her singing and playing the piano yesterday and the teachers doesn't even notice it!

But Rhythm and Mion would ignore her as if she wasn't there from the first place and whenever Callings tried to help her a little, the fans surrounded them.

_(Lunchtime)_

It was lunch time and Callings, R and M walked to the roof to eat there without getting spotted by any fans.

"Finally it's lunchtime~!" Rhythm said as she stretched her arms while walking.

"Yeah I was getting bored of all of the lessons." Mion said too.

"I know right!" Rhythm said smiling.

"Hey you shouldn't say that since you get low grades." Hibiki said.

"Eh? But don't I always get some like 80s and 90s?" Rhythm said confused.

_That's because you always read the test UPSIDE DOWN! _Everyone thought while sweat dropping.

"Never mind." Everyone said leaving Rhythm confused.

Then they reached the roof and it was a beautiful day today.

"Wah~! The sun is so bright and the sky is so clear!" Rhythm said as she ran to the benches to eat her bento.

Everyone else was joining her and ate their bento as well.

But they didn't notice Ai was sitting at the opposite side of them with her face blank staring at them.

Then Shou noticed Ai.

"Oh! Ai-san! You were eating here!" Shou said to her who was quietly looking at a photo book.

Hibiki and Wataru were smiling but on the other side, Rhythm and Mion had flames all over them.

"You should join us too!" Shou said as he grabbed her left hand and dragged her to their bench and sat down.

"…."

It was quiet as everyone ate their lunch and Ai looking in her photo book which was in multiple colors like pink, blue, purple, red, orange, and green and was decorated with heart designs like Prism Stones.

Even though Rhythm hated her for slapping her hand even thought she tried to help, she was very curious of what's in the photo book and where she seen it before.

Then she noticed that Ai didn't have lunch!

"U-Um, hey d-did you bring your lunch with you?" Rhythm asked.

Then Ai brought out a notepad and wrote in it and showed it to her.

"No."

"Then you can have my bento." Shou said as he gave her his lunch.

"No take mine." Rhythm said.

"Take mine."

"NO MINE!"

Then all of a sudden, everyone was fighting over each other, who will give Ai their bento but suddenly stopped.

_Why did I act like that? _Everyone thought confused.

Then Ai showed them her notepad.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry after all."

"B-But…" Rhythm said worried a little.

_What's wrong with me?! What am I doing?! _Rhythm thought in her head confused still.

"F-Fine if you want it that way." Rhythm said as she ate her lunch quickly embarrassed.

Then Ai got up and walked away after she showed what she wrote.

"I'm going right now bye."

"H-Hey wait!" Rhythm said.

But she already went away.

Then she noticed something besides her.

It was the photo book that Ai was looking in the whole time!

Then she picked it up and slowly put her hand on the book.

For some reason, it gave her a feeling like something from her child hood.

"Huh? What's wrong Rhythm?" Mion asked her as she noticed the picture book too.

"Whose photo book is that?" Mion said looking at it.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wataru asked interested joining in the conversation.

Shou and Hibiki also joined in interested too.

"W-Well this is a photo book Ai was looking in." Rhythm said.

"Really?" Mion said.

"She doesn't look like the type of person to hold those kinds of books." Shou said.

"Yeah that's what I thought too." Hibiki said.

"…Should we look in it?" Rhythm said.

"Should we?" Wataru said.

"I don't know." Mion said.

"Let's see it! I want to know what's inside here!" Rhythm said excited.

Then Rhythm opened the book as everyone was looking too.

But the photos inside shocked them the most.

There were pictures when they were little! **(Callings, Rhythm and Mion were friends since 5 years old)**

"W-What is this?!" Mion said shocked.

"T-These… these were the pictures when we were little! But what are they doing here?" Rhythm said shocked too.

Then Shou noticed a picture of him as a little boy smiling making a v sign with his hands and the other arm wrapped around a little girl.

"Who is this?" Shou said pointing to the picture.

"I don't know and how did these get here!? These are pictures from our childhood!" Wataru said.

Then lunch time was over and they tried to talk Ai with it but their fans were blocking them.

After school Callings, Rhythm and Mion were waiting at the front of the school for Ai but was surrounded as usual surrounded by fan girls.

They spotted Ai and tried to yell her name but she went in a car.

_(After School)_

Callings, Rhythm and Mion had a Prism Show after school so they had to hurry and decided to ask Ai about it tomorrow.

After changing, they saw Harune Aira again wearing depressing dress as usual. **(Callings, Rhythm and Mion are wearing what they wore in PRAD when they first appeared)**

"HARUNE AIRA!" Rhythm shouted pointing her finger at her. "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU THIS TIME!"

"Hmph, we'll see." Aira said crossing her arms making Rhythm pissed off.

"GRRRRRR!"

**And I'm going to stop here! Sorry! And I know yesterday was Saturday and I had lots of time to write… but… I kind of had something important to do and I… whenever I play a game, I would always play it for three hours… SORRY!**

**So! Everyone saw the photos in Ai's photo book! But why?!**

**Oh yeah! I saw episode 48 of PRDMF AND I LOVED IT! Why? BECAUSE AIRA AND SHOU CONFESSED TO EACH OTHER AND THEY… KISSED! (Spoilers if you didn't watched it~!) AND I LOVED THE PART WHEN SHOU AND YUNSU WERE FIGHTING OVER AIRA KYAAAA~! /**

**Anyways…**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**

**(NOTE: Tell me if you want me to update any other stories of mine~!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Working with… Harune Aira?!

_(In the Backstage)_

The Prism Show was starting and Rhythm was on "fire" excited to beat Aira.

"Harune Aira! I will beat you this time!" Rhythm said.

"Rhythm calm down." Mion said.

"She is right, you should calm down because you may make a careless mistake if you don't concentrate." Aira said crossing her arms.

"Shut up! I don't advice from a person like you!" Rhythm said angry pointing her finger at her.

"Hmph, bye." Aira said as she walked away.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" Now Rhythm was burning.

"Rhythm calm down!" Hibiki said.

When Rhythm looked at Hibiki, she blushed and calmed down.

"F-Fine." Rhythm said.

Then the Prism Show started and the first ones were Callings and as expected, all of the girls were cheering for them while the boys were all jealous.

Then it was Aira's turn to go.

She dance and sang her song "Memories" and had a lot of shining aura around her as expected.

"As expected of Harune Aira." Shou said.

Rhythm was watching and clenched her hand.

Aira did her first Prism Jump with a "Star Burst Stream" then did her last Prism Jump.

"Moonlight Dream!"

The background turned into a night sky with a full moon in the sky and Aira went through the moon and broke into pieces of glass.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd was cheering and was excited.

Then it was Rhythm and Mion's turn to go.

They did the dance and sang "We Will Win" and had some aura around them.

Then Rhythm and Mion did a duo Prism Jump.

"Fly High Cheer Girls!"

"WAHHH!" The crowd cheered.

Finally Rhythm and Mion were going to do their last Prism Jump, but Rhythm was too hyper.

_I will beat you HARUNE AIRA! _Rhythm thought as she skated across the rink.

"Rhythm! You're going to fast!" Mion said as Rhythm went past her.

But Rhythm didn't hear her and then Rhythm accidently slipped and was falling down.

"!"

"Rhythm!" President said. **(Oops! Sorry I forgot to mention her)**

Rhythm closed her eyes as she was falling down, but suddenly someone caught her hand and dragged her.

It was Aira.

"Harune Aira! Why?" Rhythm said.

"I don't want someone like you to ruin this Prism Show." Aira said.

"W-What did you say?!" Rhythm said.

Then Aira and Rhythm jumped and did a duo jump.

"Aurora Stardust Shower Duo!"

Then the audiences were cheering out loud and were surprised at Aira, who said that she will never work with anyone, did a Prism Jump with Rhythm, who claims that Aira is her rival.

_(Backstage)_

Aira and Rhythm went to the backstage and everyone was talking to them.

"Wah! It was so amazing!"

"Aira-san, I thought you said that you won't work with anyone!"

The stage crews were all talking to them.

Then Aira grabbed Rhythm's hand and dragged her to the exit.

"Um, why did you help me?" Rhythm asked.

"I told you I don't want someone like you to ruin the Prism Show." Aira said.

"W-Well look who is talking! You act like you're the boss of everything!" Rhythm said.

Then Mion, Callings were walking towards Rhythm.

"Rhythm!" Mion said.

"Oh! Mion." Rhythm said.

"Rhythm are you okay?" Hibiki asked Rhythm worried.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay." Rhythm said.

"I thought you said you won't work with anyone." Mion said crossing her arms.

"Yes I did say that." Aira said.

"But why? Why did yo-"

"Tch, what would have happen if Rhythm fell down and injured any of her body parts?" Aira said interrupting her.

"!"

"If Rhythm fell down and was injured, she can be a Prism Star anymore and can't perform. But you Mion were the closet next to her, but you didn't react fast enough to grab Rhythm's hand." Aira said.

"…"

Everyone was just realizing that.

"Then goodbye." Aira said as she walked away.

"…"

_(The Next Day in Pretty Top)_

Everyone walked inside President's office because she said that she has shocking news.

"Um, President what did you want to talk about?" Rhythm said.

Then the door opened and Aira was there.

"A-Ah! Harune Aira!" Rhythm said.

"W-What is the meaning of this?" Mion said.

"Well in yesterday Prism Show, Aira and Rhythm did a duo jump and the people want Aira to work with her." President said.

"EH?!" Everyone said except for Aira.

"But President, why does it matter?" Shou asked.

"Because, there are a lot more people coming to Pretty Top's Prism Shows now that the famous Harune Aira who is ranked number one is working with the new famous Prism Stars, Rhythm and Mion who ranked number two." President said.

"B-But!" Rhythm said.

"No buts! And you will think of a name for your group and start practicing together for a Prism Show in two days." President said.

_(With Aira, Mion, Rhythm and Callings)_

Everyone changed their clothes into their practice clothes and went on the rink.

"Since you're in our group now, you should learn and sing our popular song." Mion said.

"Yeah! Like "You May Dream", "We Will Win" and more, Harune Aira!" Rhythm said.

"Then we will try to do your song and dances." Mion said.

"Can you please demonstrate us how much you know?" Shou asked with a smile.

"But! You have to do Prism Jumps that are happy and cheerful~!" Rhythm said with an evil grin.

_Now how will Harune Aira do this? _Rhythm thought in her mind.

"Rhythm, aren't you going too far?" Hibiki said.

"No I'm not!" Rhythm said pouting.

"But I really want to see Harune Aira do happy cheerful Prism Jumps!" Wataru said.

"Um, I guess so." Mion said.

Then everyone agreed.

"Then can you start now by doing the dance "You May Dream" and Prism Jumps?" Mion said.

"…" Aira said nothing as she went to the center of the rink.

When the song "You May Dream" started, Aira danced and had a huge aura around her.

But that's not all, Aira was dancing it perfectly like she was the one who created it!

"W-What?!" Everyone said.

_B-But she still can't do happy Prism Jumps! _Rhythm thought.

Then Aira jumped doing a Prism Jump, but it was not sad or depressed!

"Fresh Fruit Planet!"

"Amazing!" Shou said.

Rhythm felt like she was defeated.

Then Aira jumped again doing her last Prism Jump.

"Sakura…"

Aira was twirling in the air with sakura petals around her.

"Blossom Storm!"

Then the sakura petals were flying around fast making it look like a storm.

Everyone was shocked that the Harune Aira did cheerful Prism Jumps instead of her famous depressing ones.

"W-Wow…" Mion said amazed.

"Now what will we do next?" Aira said.

**I'm sorry but I'm going to stop here! And I'm very sorry for not updating for a looonnnng time! It's because my mom found out my "bad" grades in school so she took the computer away until my tests are over which is in two weeks. I'm Sorry! So right now I was able to update because my parents aren't at home now! (^-^) So I'm sorry if this is a bad horrible short or boring chapter and I did this in a hurry because my dad is coming home now! And I was working on my other story "Prism Dance Star" before my mom took away my computer, so hopefully I can finished it and post the chapter tomorrow!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: How Aira Became a Prism Star!

Everyone practiced for three hours and everyone was tired… well except for Aira.

"Huff, huff." Everyone said while sitting on the bench tired.

But Aira was still practicing without even sweating a bit!

_UGH! No matter what I tell Harune Aira to do like our dance, happy, sad Prism Jumps, have a lot of aura… she's does it so perfectly than us! IT'S SO FRUSTRATING! _Rhythm thought angrily.

Everyone was looking amazed as Aira was still on the rink with aura surrounding her.

"Um, Aira aren't you tired?" Shou said worried that there was something wrong with her.

"I am not tired and there is nothing wrong with me." Aira replied back.

Shou was kind of scared and shocked that Aira read his mind.

Then Aira got off the rink and sat down on a bench away from the others.

It was quiet and awkward between them so Mion asked Aira something to break the silence.

"Um, Aira why did you become a Prism Star? Do you have a reason for it?" Mion said.

"… Yes I do have a reason but it's not your business." Aira said crossing her arms.

_THIS! WHY THIS GIRL!_ Mion thought with a dark aura coming out of her and an annoyed mark on her head.

Mion was frustrated because she dare say that to her and she's 15 and Aira is 14 years old!

"Then can you tell us how you became a Prism Star?" Wataru said quickly before Mion lost her temper.

"Is it necessary?" Aira said.

"Then we will tell you how we became Prism Stars!" Hibiki said.

Aira was thinking for a moment and then spoke.

"… Well it was an audition four years ago." Aira said.

Everyone was getting closer because they will know how Aira became a Prism Star!

_(Flashback)_

_It was a bright day and there were a lot of people who was in the audition to become a Prism Star._

"_I am going to be the number one Prism Star and then people will start looking at me!" A girl with dark brown hair said to everyone._

_Aira who was number 52 was after the girl who said that._

_Tch what a pain in the neck, I hate people like these. Aira thought annoyed. But…_

"_You can never become a Prism Star like that if you have a bad personality." Aira said to the girl._

"_What did you say little girl?!" The girl said._

_Aira was 10 years old and the girl was 12._

"_Number 51 please enter." The speaker said._

"_Hmph, watch me you little girl! And you're going to regret saying that!" The girl said smiling smugly as she walked past her._

_When she got on the rink she danced but made a lot of mistakes and couldn't even do ONE Prism Jump._

_After her turn was done, a lot of people was looking at her and teasing her saying things like she should know her place._

_She was so embarrassed and tears were forming in her eyes._

"_You should know your place too." Aira said out loud._

_Everyone looked at her._

"_Sure she did some mistakes and didn't do a Prism Jump, but even you people did the same as her besides, you lost your family and don't have any friends right?" Aira said as she looked at the girl._

_How did she know? The girl thought._

"_Then let's make a bet. If I win the 1st place of this audition than one of you, you apologize to her and if I lose I will apologize with this girl to you." Aira said._

"_Fine I'll go." A girl with yellow hair said from the group smiling smugly._

"_Number 52 please enter."_

_Then Aira went on the rink and started to dance with an aura only professional has! And she was dancing perfectly like it was her own song she created!_

"_W-What?!" Everyone said even the judges._

_Then Aira started to do a Prism Jump._

"_Crystal…"_

_There was crystal around her that was a shape of a heart. _**(She's inside the heart crystal)**

"_Heart Break!_

_Then Aira spread her arms and legs out and the crystal heart broke into little tiny heart pieces._

"_That was amazing!"_

"_I've never seen this before!"_

"_Is she a prodigy?!"_

_Then Aira walked back to the backstage and it was the girl who was challenging Aira turn._

_When she walked on the rink and went to the center she took a deep breath trying to forget about what happened before and started to dance._

"_Hm… her movements are too slow and stiff."_

"_She doesn't have any aura at all."_

"_She's different than that amazing Harune girl!"_

_The girl heard what the judges were saying while doing a Prism Jump and fell down._

"_!"_

_She sat on the ice with her hands clenched hard until a hand grabbed her hand… it was Aira's hand!_

"_Wha-"_

_Then Aira helped her stand and started to drag her to do a Prism Jump!_

"_I can't do the Prism Jump!" She said._

"_Just think of something happy and I'll do it with you, ok?" Aira said._

"_F-Fine." The girl said while she was thinking of flowers._

_Then they jumped at the same time._

"_Lovely Flower…"_

_The background turned into a garden of flowers with rainbow colors and the sky was sky blue._

"_Garden!"_

"_Amazing! As expected, that Harune Aira child is amazing!"_

_The judges were only saying things about Aira instead of the girl._

"_It wasn't me who made the jump, it was this girl who thought of it and I simply just did the jump with her." Aira said._

_Everyone was quiet at first but then started to clap._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Sorry I don't have time to explain the whole thing." Aira said stopping.

"NO CONTINUE IT!" Everyone said even Rhythm!

"I don't know why you find it amusing though but it's getting late so bye." Aira said as she got up and walked away.

"Aw~! We couldn't listen to the whole story!" Rhythm said.

Everyone looked at her all shocked.

"W-What?" Rhythm said sweat dropping.

"I thought you hated Aira." Mion said.

"Well it's just that I… kind of loved her Prism Shows when I was 10 years old." Rhythm said with a blush.

Everyone smiled at her.

"HEY STOP SMILING!"

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this and this was a terrible chapter! And I think this is a short story because this is like four pages and I usually write about 6 or 5 pages in Microsoft sometimes and I rushed a lot didn't I? Hehehe! Well now I have to finish my H.W. now and I have to do my S.S. project which is due this week! Sigh. Well…**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fixing Rhythm's Coordination and The New Group Name… MARs!

The next day, Aira, Rhythm and Mion were trying to work on the group name since they were halfway done with the dancing and getting used to each other's styles. They also had a Prism Show in about one week so they don't have much time and they have to go to school too.

"Hmmm, hey Mion what should we name our group?" Rhythm asked.

"Why ask me? Ask Aira instead." Mion said.

"But! She's my rival and besides I don't feel like talking to her that much." Rhythm said.

"Then, ask her to fix your coordination with clothes since that will affect your performances." Mion said.

"Aahahahaha… yeah I suppose your right." Rhythm said laughing sheepishly as she remembered the time when she was the one in charge of the coordination one day when she and Mion had a Prism Show. It was disaster. Rhythm wore a blue shirt with long sleeves with white stars on it, yellow skirt with pink flowers, red sneakers, a huge red hat with hearts on it… it was a mess but luckily Mion chose the clothes right away and "saved" the Prism Show.

_(With Aira)_

Aira was in the clothing room and was checking her box full with Prism Stones. Then there was a knock on the door and Rhythm came in.

"What do you want?" Aira asked while looking at the Prism Stones.

"U-Um, well I-I was thinking if *gulp* y-you can help me with my coordination, p-p-p-please?" Rhythm said embarrassed.

"…Fine then please wear something that fits with the mood of going on a date with your boyfriend to the park with these Prism Stones and come to the rink." Aira said giving Rhythm a box of Prism Stones.

"U-Um, okay!" Rhythm said as Aira walked out of the room and Rhythm went to the Prism World.

_(In the Prism World)_

Rhythm entered the Prism World and started to pick out Prism Stones.

_I better chose a good coordination that is better than Harune Aira! _Rhythm thought as she chooses three Prism Stones and changed.

_(In the Rink Room)_

Aira was waiting while sitting down and Rhythm finally came.

"You're finally here." Aira said as she looked at Rhythm.

Rhythm was wearing a one piece dress that was light blue with straps and had a light pink ribbon at the top right, high heels that was the color of light blue, and had her usual hairstyle with her pink heart hairclip but wore a blue headband.

"Well… how is it?!" Rhythm said with the aura of competiveness.

"Hm… I think it's not bad but it looks like it's not your style at all and it's for someone else who is girly." Aira said.

"W-Well then what should I wear?!" Rhythm said angry and embarrassed.

"Sigh, then please wear this and then tell me what you feel." Aira said as she gave Rhythm some Prism Stones.

Then Rhythm angrily took it from Aira's hand and stomped away. Then Aira sighed as she looked at Rhythm who left.

_(With Rhythm)_

_GRRRRRR! Geez telling me what to do when I tried my best! _Rhythm thought furiously.

Then Rhythm changed her clothes and she wore a white t-shirt with some blue star designs at the bottom, white shorts, her hair was tied up in a high ponytail by a light blue star, white socks that went up to her thighs just below her jeans, and white and blue sneakers.

"Huh? These clothes kind of feel so… comfortable?" Rhythm said staring at her clothes that she was wearing.

Then Rhythm went back to the rink room and Aira was sitting down waiting still.

"I-I'm here H-Harune Aira!" Rhythm stuttered.

"Good then, start performing and think of this as a real Prism Show." Aira said.

"O-Okay." Rhythm said as she had her sneakers into skates and went on the ice.

But in the inside Rhythm was irritated.

_ORDERING ME WHAT TO DO!_ Rhythm thought.

Rhythm was performing and dancing to her image song "Kokoro Juuden" which was her number one song to have ever performed.

While she was dancing she felt so free, refreshed, and carefree and she never felt like this ever.

Then Rhythm performed her first Prism Jump.

"Heartful…"

Then Rhythm did the same moves as "Heartful Splash" but it was a new version of it.

"Splash Sparkle!"

There were a lot of pink, and red hearts but there were white hearts too and had lots of sparkles.

After that jump she jumped her last Prism Jump.

"Stardust…"

This jump was the same as "Stardust Shower" but it was an upgraded version or it.

"Universe Shower!"

Instead of shooting stars or stardusts Rhythm was standing on, it was planets instead and the background showed the galaxy.

After the mini Prism Show ended Aira asked Rhythm a question.

"So…What did you realized?" Aira asked crossing her arms.

Rhythm thought for a while and decided to tell Aira about what she felt while she was performing.

"I realized that… the clothes were comfortable, I upgraded my Prism Jumps to a higher level, I felt… so carefree, refreshed and I've never felt like this before in my whole life while performing." Rhythm said.

"…Do you get it now?" Aira said.

"W-What?" Rhythm said confused.

"Sigh, what I'm trying to say that choose clothes like the one you're wearing now instead of clothes that are random and choose clothes that are comfortable for you so that you'll perform better." Aira said.

"Oh…I-I see." Rhythm said somewhat embarrassed.

"…" It was silent between them and it was kind of awkward to say anything now until Rhythm spoke.

"T-Then I'll be g-going now AND! I-I'LL DEFEAT YOU IN THE NEXT PRISM SHOW!" Rhythm said as she ran to the exit.

After Rhythm ran out, it was silent and Aira said three words with a small smile.

"_Pretty Remake… Complete…"_

_(The Next Day)_

Aira, Rhythm and Mion were trying to work on their group name since they were busy practicing for their debut Prism Show in about six days and they were in a break room taking a break from practice.

"Hmmm… What should we name our group?" Mion asked to Aira and Rhythm.

"Then how about … "MEAT!" Rhythm said eyes glinting.

"Rhythm… stop thinking about meat for once." Mion said sighing.

"Hehehe, sorry." Rhythm said with a sheepish laugh.

"…" Aira was silent the whole time while Rhythm and Mion were suggesting names.

"Butterflies."

"Steak!"

"Universe."

"The Three Little Meats!"

"Lisp."

"Then, how about the "Super-Ultra-Mega-Meat-Girls!"

"Rhythm please focus more!" Mion said to Rhythm.

"Sorry, sorry." Rhythm said.

"And YOU!" Mion pointed at Aira. "Why aren't you helping us?!"

"…"

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Mion said irritated.

"Geez! You know you should really help us because we are-"

"MARs…" Aira interrupted Mion.

"W-What did you say?"

"MARs will be our new group name." Aira said.

"Why?" Rhythm asked.

"It's because it combines with our first initials, M for Mion's, A for my name and R for Rhythm's." Aira said sighing.

"Oh I see! You know I actually like that name Mion, what do you say?" Rhythm said for once agreeing with Aira.

"Hmmm, it's not bad at all so let's use that name." Mion said agreeing too.

"So our new group name is MARs!" Rhythm said.

After they decided on the name MARs, they told the President about it and she immediately ordered to put up posters of "MARs" on buildings and soon there will be an interview about them. Many people were so excited about it and can't wait to see their Prism Show since the group included Harune Aira, the number one Prism Star for a long time, and Amamiya Rhythm and Takamine Mion, the number two Prism Stars too.

And this is the beginning of "MARs" story and friendship.

**Phew! I've finally finished this chapter and I hoped you enjoy it because I wasn't sure if this chapter is good or not and I tend to worry a lot. So…**

**MARs is created now! Hurray! And the next chapter will be about Haru Ai now after the chapters of Harune Aira, Rhythm and Mion! AND…!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SAY NICE THINGS!**

**AND… PEACE OUT!**


End file.
